


Forbidden Fixation

by arishota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, I think?, Pre-Series, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arishota/pseuds/arishota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never saw her little brother being any more than her loving sibling.<br/>That was, until, she realized how beautiful his fingers were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an urged to write and ended up doing it? Huge surprise there.
> 
> So, I feel that Corrin and Leo always had something for one another, even when they were convinced they were each other's siblings. Like, how's homeboy gonna tell his girl he's loved her since he's figured out they weren't siblings by blood and never felt something towards her during that time period where he did believe that? Suspicious... And considering I've always been fixed on how pretty Leo's fingers were, why shouldn't Corrin? I mean, have you seen the boy's hands? *sweats*
> 
> Anyways, I've never actually posted any of my works?? Like, I sometime wrote for stories but I would feel so bad about how its written that I never published any of them. This is literally the first time I've posted anything so I hope its not too bad;;; Thanks for reading!!

It started with a flick of the wrist.

His slender fingers pinching the edge of the page he was reading, readying themselves to turn to the next page and continue. Brown eyes would be so focused onto the book in front of him that it seems as though he disappeared from the world and entered an ethereal state of being.

Which would explain why he hadn’t yet noticed a pair of gleaming red eyes staring at him with a fierce curiosity.

It’s been Corrin’s routine for quite a while now; stalking her younger brother into the castle’s library and observing him till the early hours of dawn, or until he finally decided it was time for bed. She knew it was an invasion of privacy, and in some way, sinful yet she couldn’t resist the temptation of watching Leo’s hands glide smoothly over each thin page.

Another turn of the page. Another night of agony for Corrin.

To think, she discovered her odd obsession by chance. It had begun when she searched for Leo one night, meaning to ask him on aid with some tomes she was interested in. Walking in on his display of reading, she couldn’t help but feel this was something private, something not meant for her eyes. However, she couldn’t find it in herself to leave her brother in peace at the library, and stayed much longer than she anticipated. He continued reading, she continued watching. At 4:13 A.M he closed the leathered book, at 4:14 A.M. he stood up to stretch his fatigue body and at 4:15 A.M., Corrin dashed back into her room, hoping he would not noticed.

Sleep that night did not come easily, and she found herself staring at the ceiling for about an hour before sleep finally claimed her.

Another turn of the page. Another soft bite into her lower lip.

How long could it have been since then? Days? Weeks? Months? Time doesn’t seem real to her, especially since she’s been stuck in the castle since she was a child.

She’s tried reasoning with herself, jamming into her head that the reason why she’s been so intent on watching her little brother was because she yearned for his company, which made perfect sense at first. Although they grew up together, he’s always tried to distance himself from her. Maybe because he was prideful or maybe because he was jealous, but he never spent as much time with her as her other siblings did. It sounded like a perfect excuse in her head and she almost fooled herself completely until she realized one night that she was always so focused on his hands.

Then it hit her.

She didn’t yearn for little brother’s company.

She yearned for Leo’s _hands_.

Corrin desperately wanted to feel the cool sensation of the blonde’s hands touch her body, even if it meant a mere brush of the hands. She desired the warmth he’d emit from his hands, his soft skin gliding against her own, maybe even sparks of magic exiting from his skilled finger tips. She wanted _anything and everything_ Leo’s hands were giving.  

Another turn of the page. Another twist of her long hair.

The shame she felt from her actions and realization has made her even more closed hearted, as she felt as though she betrayed her Nohrian family.

What would her siblings think of her if they found out she harvested such feelings for her younger brother?

What would her father do to her if he figured out the taboo attraction she felt?

How would Leo react?

Of course, she could never come out with her heart in her hands and tell Leo what she felt for him. At least, not here and not now. Perhaps in the future when things look brighter, and she has a small glimpse of hope of him returning her feelings. But for now, she will remain in the shadows, watching the dark knight’s expressions and fingertips.

Another turn of the page. Another night wasted.

_‘I should return back,’_ she thinks wistfully, her bare heel turning on the library’s carpet in order to return back to her bedroom.

Little does she know of the brown eyes watching her retreating figure, taking their nightly break off the text they were consumed in.  A small sigh escapes the blonde’s pompous nose as he returned back to his tome, a light blush dusted on his pale cheeks.

_‘Perhaps these are the gods punishing me for staring at her so frequently during training…’_

 

_..._

 

 Ended up being shorter than I wanted but _hoh well!_

 


End file.
